Gossip Girl
by mmiryame
Summary: Coucou, c'est Gossip Girl ! Je vous est manqué n'est-ce pas ? Ne mentez pas, je le sais, car je sais tous, comme, par exemple, que Caroline Forbes est revenu après un an d'absence. Et qu'elle serait devenu sage ! Moi, je pence que l'on va tous bien rigoler... XOXOXO Gossip Girl
1. Chapter 1

**Gossip Girl **

Caroline : Ancienne fêtarde partit en France faire une pause dans sa vie mais fini par revenir, 1 an plus tard, à New-York . Elle était alcoolique et prenait de la drogue mais depuis sa pause, tous va mieux. Elle était aussi la meilleure amie d'Elena. Elle est joyeuse, avec beaucoup d'humour mais assez superficiel. Son père est partit quand elle était petite et sa mère est une grande businesswomen.

Elena : Parents divorcé, vit avec sa mère, son père étant partit en Angleterre vivre sa vie avec son petit-ami ( il est gay ). C'est une fille capricieuse, égoïste mais croyant toujours au prince charmant. Sa mère est à la tête d'une grand entreprise de mode.

Damon : Sa mère est morte, son père est souvent absent, il est héritier de la plus grosse entreprise des États-Unis. C'est un homme solitaire, égoïste, sombre, sarcastique mais qui est loyale avec ses amis et ne ment jamais.

Klaus : Sa mère est morte, son père est un musicien raté, il a une petite sœur, Rebekah, ils sont de classe moyenne. Il travaille après les cours. Il est un peu rêveur, a un grand talent dans la peinture mais le cache par timidité et un grand sans de l'honneur. Il ment souvent pour protéger ceux qu'il aime mais il est aussi colérique et possessif.

Rebekah : C'est une jeune fille assez superficiel, naïve, mais qui à un caractère fort. Quand quelque chose ne lui plais pas, elle est incapable de se taire et sa lui rapporte beaucoup d'ennuis. Elle est aussi un peu paresseuse et têtu.

Alaric : C'est le père de Klaus et Rebakah. C'est quelqu'un d'assez « cool ». Il a eu une aventure avec Carol, la mère de Caroline. Il est toujours fou amoureux d'elle. Il est impatient, un peu trop optimiste et tombe souvent de haut et fini en dépression. Il a eu un groupe de rock, mais qu'une seul de leur musique à marcher.

Carol : Mère de Caroline et de Matt, toujours en mouvement, ne s'arrête jamais. Elle fait très attention à son image et c'est elle qui à envoyer sa fille en France. Elle est froide, calculatrice mais aime de tous son être ses enfants. Son travail prend souvent trop d'importance dans sa vie.

Matt : Petit frère de Caroline, depuis sa tendre enfance est atteint d'un cancer. Il ne sort presque jamais de l'hôpital. C'est quelque d'une grande bonté mais qui est solitaire et renfermer à la limite du froid.

Stefan : C'est le descendant d'une famille noble très riche. C'est le beau-gosse du lycée. Il est aussi capitaine de l'équipe de football américain du lycée, ce qui le rend encore plus populaire. Il est le petit ami d'Elena. C'est quelqu'un de calme, doux mais qui n'a aucune patience, il est vicieux et s'y on sent prend à ses amis, il deviens carrément odieux. Il est très malin et sait toucher ou sa fait mal.

Tyler et Kol : Ils sont cousin mais les parents de Tyler sont mort lors d'un accident de voiture alors il vit chez Kol. Ils ne sont jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils sont nés à 2 jours d'intervalles et n'ont pas la même mère mais se considère comme jumeaux. Il sont malicieux, mentent très bien, mais on un grand sens de la justice. Ils sont très drôle quand leurs farces ne sont pas dirigées vers nous ! Tyler est millionnaire, ses parents étant de grand politicien et les parents de Kol dirige Le New York Daily News, donc immensément riche.

Bonnie et Jeremy : Ils sont meilleurs amis. Bonnie est appeler « le cerveau » car elle a une année d'avance, et est première de la classe depuis le CM1. Sa mère est partit quand elle avais 6 ans et son père est un homme d'affaire. Il n'est presque jamais là car il ne supporte pas de voir sa fille, qui est le portrait crachée de sa mère. Jeremy est un orphelin passant de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Il a fini par fuguer et le père de Bonnie l'accueilli car il a toujours voulu avoir un fils. Il est très attentionné envers les gens qu'il aime mais ne donne pas sa confiance rapidement et encore moins son respect. Bonnie et lui son toujours ensemble aime critiquer la société d'aujourd'hui.


	2. Le retour de Caroline

**Chapitre 1 **

**Caroline** :

Et voilà, enfin de retour à New York ! Cela fait tellement de bien de marcher à nouveau dans ses rues... Mais je devais partir ! Plus rien n'allais dans ma vie, je faisait n'importe quoi...

Bref ! Je suis pressée de revoir Elena, Damon et ma famille !

Je pris le taxi pour me rendre chez moi, et comme je m'y attendais, l'appartement est vide. Ce n'est pas grave, maman m'a donnée rendez-vous ce soir au restaurant ! Comme sa, avec mon après-midi de libre, je pourrais passer voir Matt.

**Elena** :

Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peut pas détacher mon regard de la photo qui illustrait l'article de Gossip Girl. Caroline est revenu. Après être partit pendant un ans, voilà qu'elle reviens comme une fleure ?! Il faut que je me calme, il doit y avoir une explication... Je vais me faire une manucure, voilà une bonne manucure pour me changer les idées !

**Stefan** :

Je viens de recevoir le message de Gossip Girl comme, je suppose, la moitié de la ville. Je ne sais quoi en penser... Elle était partit juste après que nous... Je préfère ne pas m'en rappeler ! Je vais aller voir Damon tiens !

**Damon** :

Stefan viens de partir de chez moi. La nouvelle doit avoir fait le tour de la ville maintenant... Le retour de Caroline ! C'est bien, il va enfin y avoir de l'ambiance ici ! En plus elle et sa mère, Carol, vont venir manger dans le restaurant qu'a racheter mon père, dans le centre de Manhattan. J'irais là-bas, la voir.

Je me prépare puis appelle mon chauffeur pour qu'il mette la limousine en bas et m'emmène. Je n'arrive que 20 bonnes minutes plus tard, les bouchons dans New York... On ne pourrais pas faire des voies spéciales pour les riches ? Bref, je vais en cuisine pour demander si les Forbes sont là et la réponse est positive. Je décida de lui envoyer un petit mot en même temps que le désert.

**Caroline** :

Je lis le mot que viens de me donner un serveur. Il est de Damon, me demandant, après mon repas, de le rejoindre dans les cuisine. Je suis contente de revoir un de mes amis aussi rapidement ! Ma mère a tous-à-coup un appelle. Elle ne parle que 30 seconde à peine avant de me dire qu'elle doit y aller, que c'est important... Ayant l'habitude, je lui souris et lui dit à ce soir et partit vers les cuisines. En le voyant, je lui sauta dans les bras en lui disant qu'il m'avait manqué. Il me porta jusque sur un ilot -il avait plus de force et de muscle qu'avant je remarqua- et me fit goûter une pâtisserie qui, selon lui, est juste à tomber par terre. Et ce fut le cas ! C'est juste trop bon.

« Huuum, je fis. Mais c'est trop bon ! Je repris la bouche plein.

Tu as vue ? C'est mon chef pâtissier qui fait ça. Une recette secrète dans sa famille depuis plus de 10 ans !

Whoua ! Alors t'es devenu quoi, depuis un an ?

Toujours le même. Et toi ? On dit que t'a été en désintox' ?

Haha ! Tu voudrais savoir hum ?!

On dit même que tu serais devenu sage mais j'en crois pas un mot !

Il me l'avais murmurer dans l'oreille, il se colle a moi, et j'essaye de le repousser, je me débattit, mais il me pris les mains violemment avant de tenter de m'embrasser. Je recula en lui disant d'arrêté mais il me tira vers lui. Désespérée je lui donne un coup de genoux dans les partis sensible avant de partir en courant. Je l'entend derrière moi m'insulter mais bientôt, je suis dans les rues de New York. J'essaye de me calmer en prenant de grande inspiration. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Je héla un taxi et rentra chez moi. J'espère que Damon n'était pas dans son état normale... Je voudrais parler à Elena... Ma meilleure amie, ma confidente... Elle m'a tellement manquée pendant cette année ! J'irais la voir demain !

**Tyler** :

Je viens de regardé mon portable et je voie un message de Gossip Girl. Mon ex est revenu tien ! J'appelle Kol pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je voie déjà qu'il réfléchie à une mauvaise blague contre elle. Il l'a déteste car je l'aimais et elle est partis sans rien dire. Mon premier chagrin d'amour mais sa remontais un an ! Mais Kol à une devise : « Prend s'en toi à un Lockwood, puis regarde toujours derrière toi, car Kol sera bientôt sur toi ! » . Oh oui, ma petite Caroline va prendre cher !

**Klaus** :

Caroline est revenu à New York. La fille dont je suis amoureux depuis deux ans. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour elle, dans les rues de cette ville, elle était complètement bourrée et je l'ai sauvée d'un taxi qui allais la percutée alors qu'elle était au milieu de la route. Je l'ai juste tenu pendant une minutes et sa à suffit. Je suis pitoyable, je pensa et regardant le tableau que je peignais.

C'est Caroline.

**Damon** :

On ne repousse jamais un Reed, surtout Damon Reed ! Elle allait voir la Forbes !

Je prend mon téléphone et parcours mon dossier photo de l'année dernière. Je finis par tomber sur une photo de Caroline avec Stefan, dans une position vraiment très explicite, alors que Monsieur Salvatore, sortait déjà avec Elena !

J'envoie les photo à Tyler, je suis sur qu'il sera très heureux de voire avec qui son premier amour l'a trompé !


	3. Caroline, tu es très très méchante !

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Coucou tous le monde, ici Gossip Girl, Caroline est arriver il n'y a même pas 24h et déjà un nouveau scoop pour vous ! **

**Notre Caro favorite à fait quelque chose de très méchant à sa meilleure amie, Elena. Elle a couchée avec le petit ami de celle-ci, un peu avant qu'elle disparaisse pendant un an et en faisant cela, trompa celui qui l'aimais plus que tous, notre pauvre Tyler. Méchante Caroline ! **

**Voici quelque photo rien que pour vos beau yeux, je sais que vous voulez toujours des preuves de se que je dis sur la jeunesse d'orée de New York !**

**XOXOXO Gossip Girl **

**Bonnie** :

Je suis dans les couloirs du lycée, sans Jeremy, il commence dans une heure. Comme d'habitude, en passant devant le groupe de Elena, ces filles pourries gâtées m'insulte mais j'ai l'habitude maintenait et puis, on récolte se que l'on sème. Un jour, elles le payeront toutes ! Et sa à déjà commencer pour la pauvre Elena, à l'honneur bafoué ! Pauvre petite princesse, se faire tromper par son petit ami avec sa meilleure amie, devenu meilleure ennemie maintenant...

Tiens, mais se ne serait pas Caroline au bout du couloir ? Il faut que je voie ça !

**Caroline** :

Je marche dans les couloirs vers ma classe quand, je remarque que tous le monde me fixe dans le couloir. On chuchote même sur mon passage. Que ce passe-t-il ?

Je vois Elena avancer vers moi j'allais courir vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras quand je vois son visage et je m'immobilise. Elle a les yeux rouge d'avoir pleurée et ses yeux me lance des éclaires. Tous le monde s'écarte devant elle. J'ai même un mouvement de recule quand elle se stoppe à un mètre de moi.

« Sale petite salope !

Quoi ? Je ne réussi qu'à dire cela tellement j'étais choquer de l'entendre jurer.

Tu as bien entendu ! Tu étais ma meilleure amie ! Comment tu as osée ? Tu étais ma confidente, mon exemple, tu étais Tous ! Mais tu m'as comme même trahie !

Je ne voie pas de... Mais la, elle me mis sont portable sous les yeux et je vis l'article de Gossip Girl. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Comment savait-il cela ? Je repris :

Écoute, c'était une erreur, une énorme erreur. J'aurais dû te le dire, si je suis partis c'est pour tirer un trait sur tous ça, pour être meilleure...

Une salope reste toujours une salope, un ans ou dix ans plus tard ! Ne me parle plus jamais, ne me regarde plus, et surtout, reste loin de Stefan ou sinon, je te jure que rien entre toi et moi pourras tu protéger de ma fureur.

Elle partit en tournant gracieusement, et me laissant en plan au milieu du couloir les regards me regardant avec dégoût. Je partis précipitamment au toilette pour ne pas parler devant tous le monde. J'enquêterais sur ce « Gossip Girl » !

**Damon** :

J'avais tous suivis de loin appuyer sur un casier et je suis très fière de moi. Voir deux petite princesse meilleure amie devenir meilleure ennemie, c'est sur qu'il y aura des crêpage de chignon. On me tapota l'épaule et me tournant je vis Tyler.

« Gossip Girl alors ?

Ça m'a paru très bien comme première revanche. Tiens », il me dit en tendant un rouleau de billet de 100 $, il dit : « 1000$ dollars comme convenu.

On va devenir de très grand ami, tu sais ça ? » Je lui répondit en mettant l'argent dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau puis je partit sans un regard en arrière.

Au oui, Caroline pleure bien maintenant car tu devras être fort pour ce que te prépare les jumeaux ! Je pensa en passant devant les toilettes où elle c'est réfugiée.

**Klaus **:

J'attends que Damon passe pour aller dans les toilettes où est Caroline.

« Caroline, c'est Klaus Mikaelson, les cours vont bientôt commencer, il faut que tu sorte !

Laisse-moi !

Non. » Et je me dirigea vers la cabine où elle est. Je dis, près de la porte :

« Écoute Caroline, tu ne te souviens certainement pas de moi, mais je t'ai sauvée, i ans, alors que tu allais être renversée par un taxi. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir desséchée dans des toilettes d'un lycée pour une vieille histoire !

Pourquoi tu fait sa ? Elle me le demanda en ouvrant la porte mais avec un petit sourire.

Je... Parce que je t'aime bien. Tu me fait penser à ma sœur. Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, elle me faisait vraiment penser à ma sœur.

Merci, je vais me remaquiller et tous et je retourne en cour après, promis ! Tu devrais y aller aussi ou tu vas être au retard. »

Je lui souris et partis. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu l'aider un peu. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais, nous ne venons pas du même monde. Elle est belle, riche et populaire. Moi je suis pas moche mais pas beau n'ont plus, je suis pas populaire et avec un caractère trop instable pour être n'être que sociable. De plus je suis pauvre. Alors, je fais se que je peux pour être près d'elle quand elle en a besoin de quelqu'un.

**Rebekah** :

C'est mon premier jour au lycée. Mon frère m'a quittée précipitamment en partant vers une fille en larme. Mon frère est un vrais prince charmant, ça en devient blasant ! Je vis en partant vers mon cours Elena Grant ! Sa mère est une grande créatrice de vêtement. Je voudrais tellement être son amie. Mais en passant devant moi, elle ne me jeta pas même un regard et ses amies me regardèrent avec moquerie et je les entendirent dire que je suis la sœur du minable Klaus. En entendant cela je sentis monter en moi une colère qui n'allais pas tarder à exploser mais soudain je sentis un main se posé sur mon épaule. En me retournant, je vis en face de moi une belle métisse au yeux vert. C'est Bonnie, elle est sortis avec mon frère pendant presque un ans mais on fini par se quitter et sont devenu des meilleurs amis.

« Ne leur prête pas intention. Elles ne veulent que te ridiculiser.

Mais elles, elles sont populaire !

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont populaires qu'elles sont de bonnes personnes. Ton frère est quelque de bien qui sait reconnaître ses défaut. Elles, elles se croient parfaite et préfère ridiculiser les personne qu'elle trouve dangereuse. »

Puis elle partis vers son cour. Je médita ces paroles pendant les cours de la journée. Et je finis par arriver à une seul conclusion. Je détrônerais Elena !


	4. La manipulation est en épidémie à N-Y !

**Chapitre 3**

**Rebekah** :

Demain, c'est les vacances et je n'avance pas vers ma conquête du trône. En plus, une fille du groupe ma ridiculisée avant-hier, à la cantine, en renversant sur moi son plateau ! Bonnie m'a prévenu mais je n'abandonnerais pas !

Je vois Elena sortir des cours et je vais la voir, c'est devenu une habitude. Je vais la voir pour lui demander des conseils et elle m'envoie sur les roses ! Mais cette fois s'y non. Elle répond à toute mes questions. Elle a quelque chose derrière la tête... Mais bon, tant qu'elle répond à mes questions, je m'en fiche ! Quand elle sera en position de faiblesse, je les appliqueras à la lettre.

**Elena** :

Cette stupide blonde est encore venu me casser les pieds mais cette fois-ci, je répondis à ses questions. Pourquoi ? J'ai remarque que Caroline et Klaus, qui est le frère que l'autre déchet, se sont rapprochés. Donc, si je manipule bien la gamine, elle pourra s'occuper de Caroline à ma place et moi, je ferais en sorte de Klaus déteste Caroline et celle-ci sera plus seul que jamais. C'est à se moment là, que je l'écraserais jusqu'à ce que le nom Forbes devienne une insulte !

**Kol **:

Je suis assis appuyer sur la limousine de Damon à côté de celui-ci, pas encore décider à aller au lycée. On regarde les lycéenne passer devant nous et nous les critiquons toute. Méchamment. Quand viens le tour de la petite Bennett, « le cerveau » elle a une année d'avance et , à ce qui parait, elle pourrait encore sauter une classe. Je dis à Damon :

« Regarde celle-là ! Elle va finir vieille fille sur !

Une vrais coincé mais, je suis sur que s'y on lui donnerais l'occasion, ce serais une vrais tigresse !

Tu parle ! Je suis sur que si on lui demande se qu'elle pense du sexe, elle répond pas avant le mariage !

Tu veux parié ? Je suis sur que je peux me l'a faire avant la fin du trimestre ! Damon me regardait avec défi. Je lui dis, moqueur :

Okay ! Mais s'y tu n'y arrive pas, tu dois te faire Rebakah à la place !

La petite sœur de Klaus ?! T'es fou, il me tuerait !

Alors tu n'es pas si sur que ça d'y arriver ?

Bien sur que si ! Mais toi, si je gagne, tu devras te faire Elena ! Cette fois, c'est lui qui me regarde avec riant. Il sait très bien que je ne supporte pas cette fille. Mais d'un coup, une idée me viens à l'esprit.

D'accord, on pari !

Moi aussi, je vais draguer Bonnie, je suis carrément plus beau que Damon, elle va juste tomber dans mes bras et alors je vais la faire patienté jusqu'au deuxième trimestre et, comme ça, il aura perdu !

**Jeremy** :

Je viens de sortir de cour quand je rejoins Bonnie pour la pause déjeuné. Elle est déjà avec deux personnes.

« Salut, je dis en approchant et je voie une fille et un mec, le mec est plutôt grand et fait un peu peur avec son imposante carrure mais la fille à côté est carrément canon. Bonnie parle :

Jer' je te présente Klaus et Rebekah, se sont de très bon amis a moi, et les mec, je vous présente Jeremy, mon meilleure ami.

Je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami, dit Klaus avec un sourire. Salut !

Salut, moi c'est Rebekah, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bekah !

Salut, je leur dit avec un sourire poli.

Nous nous installons à une table et mangeons en parlant de tous et de rien. J'apprends que Klaus est amoureux de Caroline Forbes et que j'ai de nombreux points communs avec Bekah. D'ailleurs, on partage même des cours ensemble ! Je pense que l'on pourrais devenir plus qu'amie, la seule chose que je n'aime pas, c'est qu'elle traîne avec Elena et compagnie et j'ai peur qu'elle devienne comme elles ! Superficiel...

Mes cours finissent et j'attends Bekah quand je vois Bonnie s'approcher de moi, j'allais aller vers elle mais Damon Reed l'interpella et Bonnie se retourne vers lui.

« Comme elle en a de la chance Bonbon !

Moi je n'aime pas ça du tous ! Ce type n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Cela ne m'étonnerais que se soit un pari ou quelque chose du même genre...

Soit pas aussi sombre ! Que veut-tu qu'il lui arrive ?

Tous justement ! Tu est tellement naïve ! »

Je l'a laissa là et pars rejoindre Bonnie, mais quand je m'approche, Damon part. Je lui demande ce qu'il voulait et elle me répond qu'il voulait qu'elle lui donne quelque leçon. Je m'inquiéta un peu moins mais je regarda comme même vers la direction qu'il a prise en me demandant pourquoi il avait demander à Bonnie même si elle est la fille la plus intelligente du collège, il à toute les filles ou presque à ses pieds, il aurait pus demander à n'importe qui d'autre.

**Klaus** :

Ma petite sœur n'arrêta pas de se plaindre, pendant la soirée, que Jeremy lui avait dit qu'elle était naïve, mais que ce n'était pas vrais, que c'est lui qui est un gamin et qu'il est juste jaloux que d'autre garçon parle à Bonnie bla bla bla. Je décroche rapidement je dévie mon regard vers mon écran. Plus tôt, dans la matinée, avec Caroline, nous avions échanger nos numéros et je voulais lui proposer un rendez-vous mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider ni où ni quand et quand j'avais une idée, je me rappelais que nous ne sommes pas dû même monde et que je ne suis certainement rien à ses yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, lassée que je ne l'écoute pas, Rebekah fini par criée qu'elle est amoureuse de Jeremy et fond en larme devant moi. Je reste paralysé un moment avant que je la prenne dans mes bras et la berce. Bekah amoureuse... Je soupira intérieurement, ça n'allais pas être de tous repos.

Dans ma tête, je raya l'hypothétique rendez-vous que je voulais prendre avec Caroline, je devais m'occuper de ma petite sœur ! Mais une petite voix, en moi, me dit que ce n'est qu'un prétexte et que je n'avais juste pas assez de courage.

**Elena** :

Je venais de recevoir un sms de Damon. C'est un lien vers un site. Je clique sur celui-ci et je me rend compte qu'il s'agit d'un site porno. J'allais le quitter tous de suite quand je m'immobilisa soudainement. Sur une des photo... Au oui, ça, sa va faire d'une pierre deux coup ! J'envoie un rapide merci à Damon avant de me mettre à ma tache.

**Coucou ici Gossip Girl ! En ce moment, on aime ressasser le passé ! Surtout de notre petite Caro !**

**Deviner qui a fait des photos très coquine pour un site pour adulte ? Carooooline ! Pourquoi nous avoir caché ça aussi ? On sait bien que tu n'es pas une petite fille sage, tu le sera jamais ! Ou bien quand tu essayeras d'en devenir une, et bien nous, on sera la pour te rappeler qui tu es vraiment. **

**Alors, que va penser de toi maintenant, le très honorable Klaus ? Tellement droit, et fou amoureux de toi aussi, depuis un bout de temps. Est-ce que cela va enfin lui ouvrir les yeux ? Il va peut-être se remettre avec Bonnie, ils formaient un si beau couple. Oh, mince, on dirait que ça va pas être possible, le ténébreux Damon a déjà mis sons grappin déçu ! **

**Voici le liens vers le site pour mes abonnés coquins : **

**XOXOXO Gossip Girl**


	5. Wouhaw !

** Chapitre 4 :**

**Bonnie **:

Nous venons de terminer les cours. C'est les vacances ! Ça va me faire du bien de pouvoir sortir de ce lycée plein d'hypocrite. Avec Jer', on se promène dans un parc près du lycée, on s'arrête même à un stand pour s'acheter une glace. On rigole bien et on prend des photos ensemble quand nous nous faisons interpelés par un homme habillé avec classe :

« Bonjours, je recherche des mannequins pour la collection automne-hiver Grant ! Vous correspondez exactement à ce que nous cherchons. Si vous êtes intéressez, venez lundi prochain à 10h, à cette adresse. » Il partit en me tendant une petite carte de visite. Whouhaw !

Jer' et moi nous nous regardons avant qu'il ne brise le silence et dit que si Elena venait à apprendre ça, elle allait être furieuse et que je devais il y aller, c'était une chance pour moi de pouvoir enfin la faire taire et de peut être aussi, gagner beaucoup d'argent. Je lui souris en pensant : « Tous sa paye un jour Grant ! »

Mais Jer' n'a pas tord, c'est peut-être la chance de ma vie, qui sait ? Je savais que j'étais plutôt jolie, mais pas au point de devenir mannequin !

**Kol **:

Je suis dans la limousine avec Damon, qui boit au goulot une bouteille de whisky, et Stefan toujours aussi coincé dans ses beaux vêtements de fils à papa qui regarde la ville par la fenêtre, pensif. Ils sont aussi opposés que peuvent l'être deux personnes et pourtant, ils s'entendent à merveille. Je suis le mélange parfait de deux.

Je relis le message le Gossip Girl. Il m'avait devancé ! Mais il avait peut-être gagner une bataille, mais pas la guerre ! Bon ici, ce n'est qu'un pari, mais tous de même...

« Elena va faire un bal masqué demain soir, vous venez ? Nous demande Stefan.

Bien sur, dit Damon, dans ces fêtes il y a toujours au moins un scandale !

Je viens aussi. Je viens de trouver ma nouvelle chance d'avoir Bonnie avant lui !

Okay. Dit Stefan, puis il dit à Damon :

Après, on se barre toujours une semaine en Italie ?

Ouai, des vacances entre hommes ! Dit Damon

Et vous ne m'invitez même pas ? Je m'exclame, faussement scandalisé, alors que je jubile intérieurement, plus rien ne se tiendra entre Bonnie et moi pendant une semaine !

Tu es trop casse-couille ! Répliqua Damon.

Ça, c'est vrais ! Je dit en rigolant. »

**Caroline** :

Je me tiens dans un café accompagner d'un homme. Il y a un blanc et nous n'osons pas nous regarder. Il me plait vraiment, plus nous passions du temps ensemble, plus nous nous rapprochions mais plus nous nous rendions comptes que nous ne sommes pas du même monde... Il finit par prendre la parole :

« Est-ce que sa te dit de... venir au bal masqué avec moi demain soir ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Puis voyant son visage ce décomposer, je m'explique :

Entre Elena et moi, ce n'est pas le grand amour !

Ah, je comprend mais, il y aura tellement de monde, que on n'as peut de chance de se voir !

Et il y a aussi le dernier article de Gossip Girl...

Les gens pence ce qu'il veulent, ça ne change pas qui nous sommes réellement !

Mais j'ai été cette personne Klaus !

Mais tu as changé ! Tu m'as dis que si tu es partis, c'est pour prendre un nouveau départ, tu croyais que sa allais être facile ? Et bien tu t'es trompée, tu vas tomber encore, mais le plus important, c'est le moment où tu te relève. En allant à ce bal, tu cris à ce monde « merde » ! »

Wouhaw ! Je ne sus quoi lui répondre et le regarde. Je crois que je suis tomber amoureuse de cet homme. Cet homme qui, en me regardant, me donne la force de continué dans cette vie, de l'espoir aussi. Avec ses yeux d'un bleu si profond et ses lèvre pulpeuse, presque féminin, ses trais fin mais presque toujours contracté dans une expression dur. Oui j'aime cet homme, j'aime Klaus Mikaelson.

Et j'irai à ce bal !

**Rebekah** :

C'est le jour du bal. Je ne peux normalement pas y aller car je ne suis quand première année mais, je vais me faire passer pour une serveuse avant de ma changer et de faire la fête ! Il faut juste que Klaus ne me voit pas, ou sinon il va piquer une crise !

Je suis passer par l'entrer des serveurs et je vais vers les toilettes pour me changer et mettre le masque, j'ai achetée une robe jaune s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, elle est vraiment magnifique ! Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir achetée avec l'argent que j'ai sur mon compte. J'entends quelqu'un aller au toilette aussi, j'entends sa voix et je devine qu'il s'agit de Caroline, mon frère ne doit donc pas être loin.

Je sors le plus discrètement possible et je vois mon frère, il est assez éloigné, et il est reconnaissable, se sera facile de l'éviter !

Je regarde tous autour de moi. Tout est tellement beau ! Et dire qu'il s'agit que de la salle des fêtes privé des Grant, je me demande comment est leur maison ! Il y a des ballons de couleur bleu, blanc et violet volant un peu partout et accrochés au mur. Je me déplace vers le centre de la salle, partout où je pose mes yeux, ce n'est que luxe. Et j'adore ça ! En levant la tête, je distingue un superbe lustre, en cristal je pense. Rien que ça doit valoir plus cher que notre appartement !

Soudain quelque m'attrape par les hanches et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Je sais que c'est toi, Caroline... Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est Stefan !

Je...

Je t'aime encore, tu sais. Ne fait pas comme s'y tu aime Klaus, il n'est pas de notre monde ! »

Cette fois, je me retourne pour lui dire que je ne suis pas Caroline, et que mon frère est bien mieux avec qu'elle, qu'elle avec lui mais il se penche vite à mes lèvres pour les effleurer d'un doux baisé et par sans se retourner.

Whouaw !

**Bonnie** :

Je suis à ce bal masqué, comme la moitié du lycée, mais je me dis que c'est une mauvaise idée. Jer' n'est pas invité car c'est un première année, Klaus est avec Caroline et... Je ne connais personne d'autre.

Soudain, je sens un souffle dans mon cou et je me retourne brusquement. Il s'agit de Damon, encore. Et toujours aussi beau. On ne peut pas ne pas le reconnaître, même avec un masque. C'est yeux son extraordinaire. D'un bleu claire, pur.

Mais à chaque fois que je suis seule, j'ai l'impression qu'il apparaît comme par magie !

« Viens, ne reste pas ici à t'ennuyer. Je pèse rapidement le pour et le contre : rester ici comme une associable où suivre un beau garçon et peut-être enfin découvrir pourquoi il me suis ? Je le suis.

Où va-t-on ? Je lui demande en montant sur les escaliers.

Ferme les yeux. M'ordonna-t-il simplement. Je lève et sourcil. Il soupire et dit :

S'il-te-plais. Je ferme les yeux en souriant victorieuse.

Voilà ! Il me dit enfin.

Wouhaw ! »

Il m'avait emmener sur le toit. On avait une vue imprenable sur tous New York ! Je me retourne vers lui mais soudain, il m'embrasse et me plaque contre le mur.

Maintenant, je peux sentir son haleine empestant l'alcool. Il commence à remonter ma robe mais je commence à me débattre. J'ai peur, je n'arrive pas à l'écarter de moi. En désespoir de cause, j'envoie un sms a Klaus disant « O SECOURS SUR LE TOIT ». Puis quand je sens ses lèvres sur mon cou et sa main sur ma cuisse, je me met à pleurer en réessayant de me libérer, complètement paniquée cette fois.

Mais, d'un seul coup, je suis libre. Klaus est arrivé et il tabasse Damon, celui-ci est à terre maintenant et Klaus commence à lui mettre des coup de pieds quand Caroline l'arrête. Je n'ai encore jamais vue Klaus aussi déchainé. C'est yeux d'ordinaire bleu foncés m'ont l'air noire et tous son corps est tendu. J'ai froid, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Je tremble.

Je sens que Klaus me prend dans ses bras. Je suis en sécurités maintenant, et je m'endors.

**Stefan** :

J'évite encore les amies d'Elena. En plus d'être chiante en temps normale, elle s'acharne sur moi en ce moment, comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème ! Elle voulait faire une chasse au trésor ou quelque chose du genre pour que je l'a retrouve. Ses amies me posent des devinettes du genre « Qu'elle est la couleur préféré d'Elena ? ». J'en avais vraiment marre. Surtout que je ne connaissais aucune réponse. A chaque réponse fausse, elle se regarde scandalisées. Au lycée ça va encore parler, super !

Je vis Caroline à l'autre bout de la salle, pour parler de notre baisé. Je la retient par le bras mais elle se dégage en se retournant en disant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Je ne l'a retient pas.

Je n'avais pas embrassé Caroline, elle ne portait pas une robe bleu mais jaune. Mais qui ai-je embrassé ?

**Elena** :

Ma soirée à été un fiasco. Entre Klaus qui tabasse Damon pour cette nul de Bonnie et Stefan ne jouant même pas le jeux de la chasse que j'avais instaurée, PIRE, ne connaissant aucune réponse !

Je suis dans mon lit, allongée, encore habillé de ma magnifique robe violet. Mes suivantes travaillant à tous ranger dans la salle et me préparant le bain que j'avais demander. J'ai besoin de me relaxer.

Après être sortit de mon bain, je regard mon portable, j'ai un sms de Stefan. J'espère que c'est pour s'excuser !

Ma main tremble, oh non ! Mon portable sonne encore, c'est Gossip Girl cette fois.

« Whouaw, il n'a pas perdu de temps ! » Je dit avec ironie. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, je veux oublier cette journée.

Je commence à fouiller un de mes tiroirs avant d'en sortir une bouteille de gin. La seul qu'il me reste. Ma mère a fermé à clé le bar. Je suis comme Caroline après tous, une fille qui veux se faire passer pour quelque de bien, mais qui est en faite qu'une pitoyable fille !

Sur cette dernière penser, je commence à boire au goulot.

**Rebekah** :

Je suis assise sur les marche d'une maison. Pas loin de la fête d'Elena. Je suis partis de la fête dès que j'ai sus pour Bonnie. Soudain, quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi.

« Alors c'était toi. Me dit Stefan.

Et oui...

Désolé d'avoir confondu. De dos tu lui ressemble.

Pas grave. Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris, tu n'est pas avec Elena ?

Je viens de lui envoyer un sms lui disant que je faisais un break. Tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer.

C'est parce que je ne l'aime pas. Si je reste avec elle au lycée, c'est juste pour mes intérêt.

Comme beaucoup de personne, mais fait attention. Elle est bien plus dangereuse qu'elle le laisse croire.

Moi aussi ! Je suis la sœur de Klaus, une Mikaelson, donc meilleure que tous le monde ! »

Il rit puis m'appelle un taxi et m'ouvre la porte. Whouhaw, galant !

« Aller petite fille ! Une première année ne devrais pas être encore levée à cette heure là ! »

Nous rions un peu puis le lui dit merci. Il me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote : « Toi merci d'être là et désoler pour ce qui s'est passer. Tu ne ressemble pas du tout à Caroline ! » Je souris en lui rendant son câlin. Je ne comprenais pas tous mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis heureuse maintenant.

**Coucou, ici Gossip Girl ! **

**J'ai des infos croustillantes pour vous et pas sur Caroline ! Mais sur notre mignon Stefan.**

**Voici une photo le montrant faisant une gros câlin à une belle blonde:**

**Et bien Elena, qui est-elle ? **

**On dirait que ton Stefan aime les blondes décidément, on se demanderait presque ce qu'il fait avec toi ! **

**Voici une autre photo du ténébreux Damon après avoir été tabassé par le noble Klaus : **

**La prochaine fois que tu veux de te faire la belle Bonnie, essaye qu'elle soit consentante, ou sinon Klaus risque d'encore abîmé ton joli (sexy) visage ! **

**Et voici en exclu, une photo montrant Caroline et Klaus s'embrassant au pied de l'appartement de celui-ci :**

**Comme quoi, l'amour rend aveugle, Klaus n'a pas du voir mon ancien article ! **

**XOXOXO Gossip Girl**


	6. Il n'y a pas de bon ou mauvais choix

**Chapitre 5**

**Il n'y a pas de bon ou mauvais choix. Il y a un choix et puis notre conscience derrière.**

**Bonnie** :

Cela fait deux jours, depuis l'accident avec Damon. On est donc lundi, et je viens de me rappeler que j'ai rendez-vous à 10h pour voir si je peux être la mannequin portant les vêtements pour la collection automne-hiver de Grant. Un honneur, des femmes tueraient pour avoir cette chance d'après Jer'. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir de chez moi. Puis je me dis que je ne vais pas raté la chance d'énerver Elena à cause de ce salaud de Damon ! D'ailleurs, d'après les photos de Gossip girl, il n'est plus aussi beau qu'avant ! Merci Klaus !

Heureusement que je suis plutôt lève tôt ! Il n'est que 7h47, j'ai donc tous mon temps pour me préparer. Je reste dix bonnes minutes devant mon armoire à me demander comment m'habiller. Je jette finalement mon dévolu sur un pull à col rond vert comme mes yeux et un jean slim bleu claire avec mes bottes marron. Je met mon manteau en cuir noir et me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai fait se que j'ai pu avec mes cheveux, c'est-à-dire un jolie chignon que je n'arriverais certainement pas à refaire, et le maquillage, je préfère passer mon tour !

Il est maintenant 9h, je sors de chez et moi et décide de prendre le bus.

Il est 9h42 quand j'arrive à l'agence. Il s'agit d'un immeuble d'une vingtaine d'étage. Des personnes n'arrête pas d'entrer et sortir. Le stresse commence à ce faire ressentir par des bouffées de chaleur. Et si ils ne voulaient pas de moi ? Reprend-toi 'Bon ! Tu t'en fiche de tous sa, c'est juste pour embêté Elena, sa n'a pas d'importance !

Je rentre finalement après plusieurs minutes à combattre avec moi-même. Je vais directement au comptoirs :

« Hum... Bonjours, je suis ici parce qu'on m'a proposée d'être mannequin pour la collection... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que l'homme m'ayant donné rendez-vous viens vers moi.

« Bonjours, vous êtes finalement venu ! Je n'aurais pas cru, avec la tête que vous aviez quand je vous est proposé ! Comment vous appelez-vous en faite ?

Bonnie Bennett.

Bien suivez moi. C'est au dernier étage. »

Nous prenons l'ascenseur. Il me pose quelque questions, mon âge, qu'est-ce que je fais dans la vie ect. Puis les portes s'ouvre sur un nouveau monde.

Ici tous le monde cours d'un bout à l'autre de... Je ne sais pas ce que s'est en faite. L'ambiance est comme fébrile, tous le monde à l'air paniqué. Un homme interpelle monsieur Davids -l'homme qui m'a « embauchée » et dit que la chef était là. Monsieur Davids à l'air content et travers le capharnaüm, moi sur ses talons.

Nous arrivons au bout d'un bon moment dans un bureau ou tous les bruit extérieur son à peine un bourdonnement. Et là, je compris que la chef était La Isobel Grant. J'en resta muette, impressionnée. Monsieur Davids lui parla de la nouvelle collection et fini par me présenter. Je lui dis un bonjours timide mais elle ne me rendit pas la politesse. Elle me regardait avec un œil critique, de haut en bas. Je fini par toussoté gêné, et elle me sourie et me dit bonjours. Tous en elle transpirait l'hypocrisie. Comme sa fille je pensa.

Elle m'emmena dans un étage inférieure, où il y avais partout du matériel de photographie. Elle me donna quelque vêtement et me demanda de prendre des poses devant le photographe. Je sais que c'est un test, alors au début je suis un peu timide, mais avec le photographe m'encouragent, je finis par me lâcher et même à m'amuser.

Je sortis une heure plus tard mais en entendant monsieur David et Isobel Grant parler, je sus que j'avais été parfaite.

Fière de moi, je décide de m'arrête à un café ou me posé pour savourer cette petite victoire. En envoyant un sms à Jer' pour le mettre au courant je percute quelqu'un. Je crus que j'allais tomber à terre mais l'homme me rattrape par le bras et me remet sur les pieds en s'excusant. En levant les yeux vers lui, je reconnu Tyler Lockwood.

« Salut. Me dit-il

Salut, ça fait longtemps. Je dis gêné, ça va ?

Ouai, bientôt deux ans maintenant... Il me dit en évitant mon regard. Oui ça va, et toi ? Tu as l'air heureuse.

Je... Je viens de sortir des bureaux de Grant, où j'ai fais un séance photo.

Genre, il me dit en me regardant avec un petit sourire. Tu veux... Nan rien

Ok... Je le regarde. C'est étrange de parler à quelqu'un après presque deux alors qu'on se connait tous les deux mieux que nous-même. Avec lui et Alison, j'ai passé mes plus heureuse années de ma vie mais aussi les pires... Tu veux boire un café avec moi, pour fêté mon nouveau boulot ? Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouver le courage de dire ça.

Heu... Je, Ok ! »

On partit vers un café tous le deux. J'appris qu'il prenait des cours à domicile plus avancé. Il veux toujours entrer dans la célèbre université M.I.T. . Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi intelligent et spontané. Et surtout super drôle ! On passa un excellent moment tous les deux. Cela faisait du bien de lui reparler, comme avant...

« Tyler, je sais que sa fait presque deux qu'on se parle plus, mais je pense qu'on n'a fait notre deuil maintenant. Alison... contera toujours pour nous, mais on a changé, on a grandis ces deux dernière années et... je voudrais pouvoir t'avoir comme ami. Vraiment.

Bonbon, tu seras toujours mon amie. Mais ça ne sera jamais comme avant.

Je ne te demande pas ça, et puis je sais qu'on ne peut pas redevenir meilleur ami du jour au lendemain. Sa prendra du temps, et je te demande de me donné de se temps. S'il-te-plais.

Oui... Tu me manque toi aussi. Tous comme Alison, même si elle ne peut pas revenir... Tu sais, pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle allait revenir un jour... Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure quand il finit sa phrase.

Moi aussi. Je voulais qu'elle soit vivante, qu'elle soit juste partit refaire sa vie loin d'ici, à Seattle peut-être ? Elle à toujours voulue habiter la-bas. Mais on sait tous les deux que se n'est que des rêves.

Mais on a toujours pas retrouvé sont corps.

Certes, mais tu crois vraiment, même après ce qui s'est passer, qu'elle nous abandonnerais, nous ?

Je l'ai trahie.

Tu l'as toujours aimé, elle t'a manipulé. Et maintenant cette blondasse est avec Klaus, combien de temps avant qu'elle ne le brise comme elle l'a fait avec toi ? »

Il me sourie d'un sourire sans joie. Il me parla aussi de l'accident que j'ai eu avec Damon, il a tellement été énervé qu'il a saccagé sa salle de sport. Mais après avoir vue la photo de Gossip girl, il s'est calmé. Damon a vraiment une salle tête déçu.

Nous restâmes encore une bonne demi-heure avant que nous échangeâmes nos numéros et de se quitter avec la promesse de se voir bientôt.

**Elena** :

J'ai organisé une pyjama-party. J'ai invité 6 filles et même Rebekah. J'ai des projets pour elle. Les filles arrives les unes après les autres habiller avec de robes courte et moulante. Elles veulent toute m'égaler mais elles n'y arriveront jamais.

Quand Rebekah arrive enfin, en dernière, il y a un moment de silence. Elle a pris un sac de couchage. Elle porte un jean et des baskets. Je ne veux même pas voire son pyjama ! Tous le mon rigole, oups je crois que j'ai parlé tous haut !

« Aller viens je vais te donner des vêtement portable, que tu nous fasse pas honte dans les rues de New York ! »

Je lui donne une de mes robes, de couleur rouge avec des escarpin noir. Ça va ! Et nous sortons.

On est partis dans un bar et bus tellement que trois des filles on commencées à danser sur les comptoir. On nous mis finalement dehors. Après cela, je m'avance vers un des magasins de ma mère, et dit à Rebekah :

« Cap de rentrer dans le magasin et m'apporter les vêtements que porte un des mannequins ?

Quoi ?! Mais t'es folle !

Pour te faire rembourser des vêtements que tu porte. Ou sinon, tu enlève ceux-là ! »

Elle était piégé et elle le sait. Je lui donne les clés du magasin et on l'a regarde entré. Je fais le décompte dans ma tête. 5,4,3,2,1,0

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG ! L'alarme sonne et un rideau de fer tombe. Avec les filles, on part en courant, prise d'un fou rire.

**Rebekah** :

Elle s'est foutu de moi ! Mais elle n'allait pas s'en tiré comme ça... Je me déshabille et met les vêtements du mannequin. Je passe la robe sur le mannequin et la police arrive.

« Qui es-tu ? Tu croyais pouvoir voler facilement hein ! Me dit un des policier.

Je ne voulais pas, j'empruntais, j'avais besoin de vêtement. Je répond avec calme. Je suis Elena Grant et ce magasin est à ma mère.

Mais oui bien, tu as une pièce d'identité pour qu'on vérifie.

Non désolé ! Mais j'ai les clé du magasin, sa suffi ? »

En voyant leur tête, je sus que j'avais gagner. Il me conduisent chez Elena et je monta directement à sa chambre. Elles étais en train de rire.

« Coucou ! Je dis et elles se retournent toutes vers moi. Leur expression est juste à mourir de rire.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me dit Elena et je lui explique comment j'ai fais. Elles ont l'air toutes impressionnées.

Et les vêtements ? Me questionne Elena

Je les portent ! Par contre t'a robe, j'ai due la laisser sur un des mannequins, désolé ! Je réplique avec mon plus grand souri. Vive l'hypocrisie ! »

Elles rigolent toute sauf Elena. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle commence à se méfier. Elle n'a pas encore tous vus, ce n'est que la début !

On passa une excellente soirée, je suis enfin intégrée dans le groupe.

**Stefan** :

On est lundi, je dois rejoindre dans une heure l'aéroport pour partir en vacance avec Damon. Hier, Elena organisait une soirée avec ses amies donc j'ai préféré venir la voir le lendemain.. Je sonne chez elle et m'annonce. Elle arrive en courant et allait m'embrasser mais je l'a repousse.

« On peut aller dans un endroit plus tranquille s'il-te-plais ?

- Euh... Oui, bien sur. Suis moi. Elle m'emmena dans la bibliothèque

Écoute, je suis désolé mais je te quitte.

Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours été parfaite ? J'étais prête à te donner ma virginité au bal !

Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolé. Je veux partir, je déteste voir quelqu'un pleurer et Elena a déjà les larmes au yeux.

C'est cette blondasse hein ?! De quoi elle parle ? Puis je me rappelle de l'article de Gossip girl, la photo prise quand je prenais Rebekah dans mes bras.

Oui, c'est elle. Pardon Rebekah, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que c'est sa Caroline !

Pars ! Je te déteste ! »

Je partis sans me retourner. J'entends ses sanglots derrière moi et je sais que si je me retourne pour la consoler, je serais prêt à me remettre avec elle. Je suis prêt à tous pour qu'un fille arrête de pleurer. Alors je fais mon salaud et pars sans un au revoir ni un regard.

**Coucou, ici Gossip Girl ! **

**Alors comme ça, Stefan et Elena ne sont plus ensemble ? Oh, comme c'est dommage ! Non je rigole, dans ta face princesse Elena ! **

**Bonnie et Tyler on passer près de deux heure dans un café ensemble, le début d'une nouvelle romance ? **

**D'ailleurs, vous savez où était notre belle Bonnie avant d'être avec Ty' ? Dans les locaux de Grant à se faire prendre en photo ! Pas trop déçu Elena ? Toi qui voulait tellement être la mannequin pour le collection de ta mère automne-hiver... Décidément, le sort s'acharne sur toi ! En même temps, tu fais une si jolie victime...**

**On raconte aussi que tu as invité Barbie Klaus à ta soirée pyjama ? Je te reconnais bien là, « garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près », c'est sa ? Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, un Mikaelson, c'est dangereux, demande à Damon ! Il n'est toujours pas sortit de chez lui... Faudrait penser à appeler un psy ! **

**XOXOXO Gossip girl**


	7. Entre méchant et gentil

**Chapitre 6**

**Entre méchant et gentil, il n'y a qu'un pas ! **

**Elena** :

Je suis dans la limousine de Damon avec celui-ci. On revient d'une soirée mondaine organisée par les parents de Kol. On est restés, Damon et moi, ensemble pendant toute la soirée. Je suis bien avec lui, plus libre, comme si rien ne pouvait nous toucher. Nous sommes encore en train de boire. Je commence à lui parler, après un fou rire pour une raison inconnue.

« Tu sais que ton super meilleur ami m'a plaqué ? Tout New York le sait !

« C'est un imbécile ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que si j'étais à sa place, jamais je ne te laisserai».

On se regarde pendant, ce qui me semble, une éternité. La tension qu'il y a entre nous depuis un moment déjà est maintenant palpable. Sans que je sache si c'est moi ou lui qui s'est approché, nous nous embrassons. Un baiser qui devient vite passionné puis tout dégénère. Ses mains sur ma peau me brûlent. Je veux sentir sa peau nue sur la mienne, je veux être sienne.

Je suis chez moi allongée sur mon lit. J'ai couché avec Damon, j'ai donné ma virginité à Damon. Je me sens mal. Mon téléphone sonne, c'est un sms de Caroline qui me donne un rendez-vous demain pour parler. Comme si j'ai la tête à ça. Rien ne va en ce moment entre Bonnie qui a pris ma place comme mannequin pour la collection automne/hiver Caroline qui est revenue et qui me pourrie la vie et maintenant Damon... J'accepte finalement le rendez-vous de Caroline, peut-être que tout va s'arranger avec elle. Va-t-on pouvoir redevenir amies ? Je lui ferai payer tout ce qu'elle m'a fait.

**Tyler** :

Je reviens de la soirée mondaine organisée par les parents de Kol. Il est encore là-bas, il doit rester jusqu'à la fin. Comme je suis venu en moto, je suis parti dans les premiers. Je ne pouvais plus supporter, une minute de plus, Damon et Elena mais je ne pouvais pas faire de scandale dans une soirée organisée par mes tuteurs ! Même après ce que Damon a fait à Bonnie... Je souffle un bon coup en descendant de ma moto. En rentrant chez moi, mes pensées dérivent vers Alison. Si elle est morte c'est à cause d'Elena ! Ma haine envers elle est toujours aussi présente et je crois qu'elle est contagieuse, vu comment Kol la haï maintenant. Elena et Alison se détestaient. Alison n'était pas quelqu'un de méchante alors que Elena oui. Elena a demandé à Stefan de séduire Alison. Il l'a fait et lorsqu'ils ont couché ensemble Caroline, Elena et Damon sont rentrés dans la chambre. Ils ont tout filmé et ils ont mis la vidéo sur internet. Alison s'est suicidée. C'est là que ça devient bizarre. La version officielle dit qu'elle s'est jetée du haut d'une falaise dans l'océan Atlantique mais des personnes disent qu'on aurait dû retrouver son corps grâce au courant et qu'elle a été assassinée ou qu'elle aurait fuguée... Ses parents on enterrés une tombe vide.

On a mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre avec Bonnie. D'une part, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de corps donc toujours de l'espoir et d'autre part, au lycée on devait voir tous les jours les personnes responsables de ce qui est arrivé. Nous étions liés par quelque chose de si fort que nous étions comme une petite famille et nous n'avions aucun secret entre nous. J'ai commencé à traîner avec les coupables, qui s'en étaient sortis sans rien. Je suis même sorti avec Caroline. Bonnie m'en a voulu et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on ne s'est plus parlé. En traînant avec eux, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Stefan. A ce moment là, il aimait Elena comme j'aimais Caroline, énormément.

Puis sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je pense à Gossip Girl. Elle est arrivée environ deux ou trois mois après la mort d'Alison. J'ai la nausée, je viens de penser à quelque chose d'horrible. Mes jambes tremblent et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer. Je me traîne vers ma chambre et me couche. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je finis par m'endormir mais je fais des cauchemars horribles sur Gossip Girl avec la voix d'Alison.

**Rebekah** :

Je suis dans un café avec Stefan. On se parle de plus en plus mais ce n'est que de l'amitié. Même au lycée, les gens commencent à parler sur notre « couple ». Ils disent que nous nous cachons d'Elena ! La bonne blague ! Je suis toujours amoureuse de Jeremy. Avec Stefan on se dit tout, on est devenu des confidents en quelque sorte et on ne se juge pas. J'apprends de plus en plus que la vie de la jeunesse dorée de New York n'est pas une vie rêvée et lui, il apprend la vie des plus pauvres. On rit aussi, beaucoup. On a le même humour, sarcastique, presque noir. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était comme ça.

On vient de sortir du café et on se promène quand une limousine s'arrête à côté de nous. La vitre se baisse et on voit Damon. Il nous propose de monter mais je n'en ai aucune envie surtout après ce qu'il a fait à Bonnie. Je dis au-revoir à Stefan, ignore Damon et rentre chez moi.

**Stefan** :

Je rentre dans la limousine et elle repart dès que j'ai fermé la porte

« Alors comme ça tu traînes avec Rebekah ? Fait attention, ou sinon Klaus va te casser la gueule. »

« Je ne veux pas me la faire moi ! On est juste amis... »

« Bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. En plus, si je ne couche pas avec Bonnie avant le deuxième trimestre - ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver après ce que j'ai fait - je devrai me faire Rebekah ! »

Il dit ça en buvant son verre de whisky.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Un pari que j'ai fait avec Kol. Si j'arrive à me faire Bonnie avant le deuxième trimestre, il devra se faire Elena - d'ailleurs j'ai couché avec elle hier - ça ne te dérange pas n'est-ce pas ? Et si je n'y arrive pas, je dois coucher avec Rebekah. »

« Ne lui fait rien Damon, ce n'est qu'une gamine. En plus si tu fais ça je te jure que je préviendrai Klaus et lui il te tuera. Et fais ce que tu veux avec Elena ! »

« Tu me trahirais, moi, ton meilleur ami ? Tu as bien donné des photos de moi et Caroline couchant ensemble à Gossip Girl. »

« Non, je n'ai pas fait ça ».

Il dit ça avec un sourire insupportable.

« Non, pardon, tu les as donné à Tyler qui les a donné à Gossip Girl, ce qui est du pareil au même. »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Il t'a donné 1000$ et je lui en ai donné 2000 pour connaître toute l'histoire. Et bien, tu deviens comme moi ! »

Je ne lui réponds pas et ne lui dit pas au revoir non plus quand il me dépose devant chez moi. Il m'a énervé. Je tiens beaucoup plus à Rebekah que je le pensais. Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non. En rentrant chez moi, j'envoie un sms expliquant le pari à Rebekah pour qu'elle fasse attention et qu'elle prévienne Bonnie. Puis je pense à Elena et Damon et je me dis que je vais garder cette information pour plus tard. Ça peut toujours servir.

**Caroline** :

Je suis sur le lieu du rendez-vous devant un magasin de vêtements que l'on adorait Elena et moi. Elle arrive avec une dizaine de minutes de retard.

« Salut, ça va ? »

« Non, et toi ? »

« Heu... , hum pourquoi ça va pas ? »

« Mon petit ami m'a largué, tu vois celui avec lequel tu as couché ? Je suis ici avec toi et je n'ai que des problèmes en ce moment. »

« Je suis désolée, s'il-te-plait, pardonne-moi ! »

« Je peux essayer. » me dit-elle.

Je vois ses yeux rouges, son teint encore plus blanc que d'habitude et enfin des cernes violettes sous ses yeux.

« Viens on va faire les magasins »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

On reste deux heures à faire les magasins. Au début, on était assez tendues mais après trois ou quatre magasins, on finit par rire ensemble. Ça fait du bien. Puis il se met à pleuvoir et on s'abrite sous un porche.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas ! » me dit Elena.

« Moi non plus ! » Je lui réponds

« Où étais-tu pendant un an ? »

« Je... ma mère m'a envoyée dans une pension en France. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu ? Même pas un appel ! »

« J'avais besoin d'être seule. »

« Et moi, j'avais besoin de toi ! Tu sais que je suis alcoolique ? Bien sûr que non tu ne le sais pas ! »

Elle rigolait avec ironie et reprend :

« Ma mère a dû fermer à clé le bar de la maison et cacher les clés ! Elle a même dû me reprendre ma carte de crédit pendant un moment ! Et toi, tu étais où ? Je t'ai appelé des centaines de fois et tu n'as jamais répondu ! »

Je m'avance vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras mais elle se recule et me hurle de la laisser puis elle part sous la pluie, me laissant seul sous le porche. Je me dis que je suis une bien piètre meilleur amie et je me mets à pleurer.

**Coucou, ici Gossip Girl ! **

**Voici une photo de Rebekah et Stefan ensemble dans un café : Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Déjà remplacée Elena ? Mais attendez, ce ne serait pas Rebekah la blonde qu'il prend dans ses bras devant un taxi ? Mais tu t'en fiches n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, tu as Damon ! Vous êtes restés ensemble pendant toute la soirée des Lockwood. Et vous êtes même rentrés ensemble, complètement bourrés ! Et voilà, tes vieux problèmes d'alcool sont revenus, peut-être que tu devrais demander l'adresse de l'endroit où est allée Caroline, parce que elle, qui est censée être la pire, on ne l'a toujours pas vu boire un seul verre d'alcool ! Caroline et Elena on fait quelques magasins ensemble avant de se mettre sous un porche pendant une averse. Leur nouvelle amitié a été de courte durée car à peine cinq minutes après Elena est partie en larme ! Méchante Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? Tu lui as dit que tu as aussi couché avec son père ? Ah, non zut, il est homosexuel ! Dommage pour toi Caro !**

**XOXOXO Gossip girl**

_Un chapitre un peu plus court mais, je vous promet, les prochains seront plus long ! Celui-ci est plus une transition entre les premiers chapitres et les prochains, où les personnages vont vraiment se révéler ! _


	8. Matt

Chapitre 7

Il ne suffit pas d'avoir bonne intention, si l'action a mauvaise apparence.

**Rebekah** :

Elena m'a encore invitée à une de ses soirées pyjama. Elle me parle de plus en plus tout comme le groupe et Stefan. Je suis devenue plutôt populaire maintenant et au lycée il y a même des personnes que je ne connais pas qui viennent me dire bonjour. C'était un peu déstabilisant au début mais je m'y habitue. Cela fait déjà une semaine que les cours ont repris.

Cette fois je me suis habillée avec plus de classe, j'ai cousu moi-même la robe et je la trouve superbe, elle est bleu foncée. Quand j'arrive chez Elena, les filles me complimentent sur ma robe et me demandent où je l'ai achetée. Je leur mens en disant que c'est un cadeau de mon père. Elena a une superbe robe argentée. Dès qu'elle me voit je l'observe qui fonce vers moi avec un sourire, je m'attends au pire.

« J'ai une mission pour toi ! »

« Tu vas encore me demander d'entrer par effraction dans un des magasins de ta mère ? » Je demande avec ironie.

« Non voyons ! Tu t'en sors comme une chef pour ça maintenant ! Je veux que tu ailles à l'hôpital privé où se trouve Matt, le petit frère de Caroline et que tu ailles avec lui dans le club vip. Je t'enverrai l'adresse par sms si tu réussis à le faire sortir. »

« Et comment je fais ? »

« Tu te fais passer pour Caroline ? »

Elena et les filles se mettent à rire. Et bien, je crois que je vais devenir professionnel dans le domaine d'entré par effraction !

Je suis devant l'hôpital, tout à l'air éteint sauf l'accueil, il doit y avoir un gardien. Je rentre doucement et je vois à ma gauche une infirmière concentrée sur l'ordinateur. Parfait. Je me baisse et passe sous le comptoir et j'arrive finalement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elena m'a expliqué exactement où se trouvait sa chambre. Lorsque j'arrive dans le couloir où elle se trouve, un homme, le gardien je suppose, s'y trouve aussi. J'ai juste le temps de rentrer dans une chambre avant qu'il se retourne et me voit.

J'entends une voix dans mon dos qui me dit :

« Heu... Bonjour. »

Je me retourne brusquement et un sourire s'étale sur mon visage. C'est Matt ! « Salut, je suis Rebekah, une amie d'Elena, ça te dit de sortir d'ici et faire la fête dans un club vip ? »

« Mais... Je n'ai pas le droit. »

« Personne ne le saura, tu seras rentré avant 5h du matin. Promis ! »

A son sourire, je comprends qu'il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il me suive. Nous passons sous l'accueil quand le gardien arrive et nous voit. Nous courons vers l'extérieur mais Matt a du mal à suivre. Heureusement le gardien se prend les pieds dans une branche et tombe la tête la première. Si je n'étais pas si pressée, je me roulerais par terre - morte de rire. J'appelle un taxi et nous sautons dedans. J'envoie un sms à Elena en lui indiquant « mission accomplie », en retour, elle m'envoie l'adresse du club vip. Je donne l'adresse à notre chauffeur. En me retournant, j'aperçois le gardien au téléphone. Bon, il y aura peut-être un peu plus de casse que la dernière fois.

**Carol** :

Je viens de recevoir un appelle de l'hôpital où est interné mon fils Matt. Il se serait enfuit avec une fille blonde que l'une des infirmières a reconnue comme étant Rebekah Mikaelson. Pour une fois que Gossip Girl sert à quelque chose de bien ! Mon chauffeur s'arrête devant l'immeuble où habite les Mikaelson et je descends. J'espère que mon fils est là même si je ne le crois pas. Je toque et quelque seconde plus tard, Alaric m'ouvre et nous restons tous les deux immobile. La dernière fois que nous nous somme vu s'était il y a 17 ans lorsque j'ai refusé de partir avec lui et que j'ai refusé, également, sa demande en mariage. Il se reprend vite et me dit :

« Carol ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Son ton est froid.

Je le regarde en levant un sourcil et lui réponds :

« Ta chère fille est partie avec mon fils dieu sais où alors que mon fils est malade et doit rester à l'hôpital ! »

« Ma très chère fille n'est pas là ! »

Il allait fermer la porte mais je l'arrête avec ma main.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux encore pour ce que je t'ai fait mais s'il-te-plait appelle ta fille, je ne sais pas, mais fait quelque chose ! »

Il soupire et m'ouvre la porte, c'est déjà ça de gagné. Il appelle Rebekah mais elle ne répond pas puis il appelle Klaus, qui lui répond et dit qu'il va s'en occuper. Je ne suis toujours pas rassurée.

Il me fait visiter l'appartement les murs sont en brique la cuisine et la salle à manger ne font qu'une seule pièce le salon est séparé par des paravents et il y a deux chambres et une pièce qui sert d'atelier de peinture pour Klaus. Il dort donc sur le canapé du salon. C'est petit mais chaleureux. On s'assoit dans le canapé et on attend silencieusement, la gène est encore plus présente. Il part finalement préparer à manger me laissant seule dans mes pensées. Il vit la vie que j'imaginais avec lui. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai fait le bon choix. Surtout que Caroline... Alaric m'appelle pour manger quelque chose mais je suis trop stressée pour avaler quoique ce soit, je le regarde manger. La vieillesse n'a fait que le rendre plus beau. Il s'habille toujours sans aucun goût mais il se laisse pousser un peu la barbe ce qui lui donne un air plus sévère. C'est yeux rencontrent les miens et je détourne le regard gênée. Je me rends compte alors que je me sens coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé.

On toque soudain à la porte et je me lève espérant que ce soit Matt.

**Matt** :

Rebekah m'a emmenée dans un club de New York, on a rejoint Elena Grant. On s'est bien amusés ! Rebekah est vraiment super sympa et marrante. Au début j'étais timide mais avec elle j'ai été vite à l'aise, on a même dansé ! Je crois, non j'en suis même sur, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé ! Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Caroline et son petit ami sont arrivés et ils nous ont embarqués avec Rebekah dans un taxi. Ils nous font la morale enfin surtout Klaus, le frère de Rebekah, il n'a pas arrêté de l'engueuler ! J'étais mal pour elle mais elle avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement donc je pence qu'elle a l'habitude.

On arrive finalement devant un immeuble, je devine qu'il s'agit de l'appartement du père de Rebekah. On monte et en ouvrant la porte je tombe presque de surprise, ma mère est là !

« Matt ! Tu n'as rien ! Je suis tellement soulagée ! »

Elle va pour me prendre dans ses bras mais j'ai un mouvement de recule. Cela fait bien trop longtemps et je lui en veux de me laisser enfermé dans cet hôpital. Je dis d'un ton froid :

« Mère »

Et voilà j'avais repris mon masque. Rebekah me regarde étrangement mais je garde mon regard fixé sur ma mère.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir ! » Me redit encore Caroline.

« Pardon d'avoir voulu être heureux une fois dans ma vie ! » Ma réplique laisse un froid.

« On rentre » dit finalement ma mère.

« Tu rentres et moi je retourne en prison. »

« C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça ! »

« Non, c'est pour toi ! On sait tous très bien que je vais finir par mourir de ce maudit cancer. Je veux juste vivre à fond les années qu'il me reste au lieu d'essayer d'en avoir une ou deux de plus à rester enfermé. Quel est l'intérêt si on ne vie pas ? »

Elle me gifle ce qui me choque profondément. Elle n'a jamais levé une seule fois la main sur Caroline ou moi. Je la regarde dans les yeux et je vois à quel point je l'ai blessé mais je ne peux pas m'excuser de quelque chose que je pense depuis si longtemps. Avant de partir, je prends Rebekah dans mes bras et lui murmure :

« Merci, c'est quand tu veux la prochaine fois. Passe par le parking, il y a une porte de service qui n'est jamais fermée. »

En m'écartant, je vois l'air blessé de ma sœur et de ma mère mais surtout le sourire et le regard de Rebekah - l'air de dire « Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras que le temps de te reposer avant que je revienne te chercher ! ».

En rentrant à l'hôpital, j'ai l'impression qu'un poids vient de s'abattre sur mes épaules. Soudain une question traverse mon esprit :

« Caro, comment as-tu su où j'étais ? »

« Je savais qu'Elena avait préparé une fête dans un club et celui-ci est le plus branché de New York et comme Rebekah traîne avec Elena je savais que tu serais là-bas. »

**Elena** :

Je suis dans ma chambre, je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Je voulais oublier Damon grâce à cette fête mais ça n'a pas marché. Pire, je sens encore sur moi le regard dégouté de Caroline maintenant. Quand cette histoire va s'ébruiter, Stefan va aussi me regarder avec dégout. Pourquoi ? Alors que j'avais de bonnes intentions au fond. Il est toujours enfermé et j'allais le voir quand Caroline n'était pas là ! C'est moi qui étais là pour lui mais ça personne ne le sait ! Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent sur moi, ils sont pareils quelque part ! Toujours à parler, à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes...

Je vais vers mon placard pour prendre ma bouteille de Gin mais je me souviens soudain qu'elle est vide. Je me dirige vers la chambre de ma mère, elle garde la clé du bar dans un de ses tiroirs. Elle est au courant de mon problème d'alcool. Au bout de quatre tiroirs, je tombe sur des papiers. Un nom attire mon attention « Jeremy Grant - » Jeremy Gilbert ( nom du père) Mis à l'adoption par : Isobel Grant le 17 août 1998 - Adopté par : mis en foyer pour mauvais comportement puis adopté par la famille Bennett le 2 mai 2009.

A garder le nom de famille paternel.

Je ne lis pas plus et continue de chercher cette maudite clé. Je la trouve dix minutes plus tard et les joues remplies de larmes, je me dirige vers le bar d'où je prends trois bouteilles au hasard et retourne dans ma chambre. Je ne bois même pas, je me roule en boule et sanglote. Ma mère, la personne que j'avais toujours voulu rendre fière, celle qui a été ma confidente avant et après Caroline. Je croyais la connaître par cœur mais je venais d'apprendre que j'avais un demi-frère qui vivait chez les Bennett et qui a eu une vie pourrie alors que sa famille maternelle est richissime et qui plus est me déteste. Je ne sais pas quoi faire l'ignorer ou faire comme si je ne sais rien ou encore lui donner la chance de vivre avec sa vraie famille ? Mais le voudrait-il seulement ? Trop de questions et de larmes, je m'endors sans trouver une seule réponse.

**Jeremy** :

Je vais chez Rebekah, Elle est punie et n'a pas le droit de sortit car hier elle aurait «kidnappé» Matt pour qu'il fasse la fête dans un club branché de New York ou un truc comme ça.

Je toque et c'est Klaus qui m'ouvre. Il a l'air énervé

« Heu... Salut »

« Ah, Jeremy, entre ! »

« On n'a pas fini de parler Klaus ! Elle va finir par te faire du mal … »

C'est le père de Rebekah et Klaus, Alarci. Quand il me voit il s'arrête de parler et me fait un sourire crispé.

« Ma vie amoureuse ne te regarde pas. » dit Klaus avant de partir en claquant la porte.

« Bonjour, je peux aller voir Rebekah ? » Je demande en me balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Oui, oui bien sur ! C'est la porte rouge. »

En me disant ça, il pointe son doigt vers le couloir.

Je me dirige vers sa chambre et toque. Elle m'ouvre et me saute dans les bras. « Salut Jer' ! Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir ! »

« T'inquiète, toujours là pour toi ! »

« Merci ! Tu as ramené les cours de maths ? »

« Ouais, tiens.» Je lui tends et pendant qu'elle les recopie elle s'endort dans ses cours. Je fouille un peu sa chambre et trouve une machine à coudre.

« Tu aimes la couture ? »

« Ouais, je fais la plupart de mes robes toute seule ! »

« Bravo ! » Je lui sourie et elle me sourie en retour.

Quand elle finit de recopier les cours, on parle de choses et d'autres enfin surtout d'hier, son histoire m'a bien fait rire !

Il était l'heure de partir pour moi, je l'embrasse.

Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé le courage de le faire mais tout ce qui importe c'est qu'elle y répond :

« Rebekah Mikaelson, voudrais-tu être ma petite-amie ? »

« Avec grand plaisir Jeremy Gilbert ! »

A ce moment, je la prends dans mes bras, la jette sur son lit puis l'embrasse. Je lui chuchote « Tu m'appartiens maintenant ! A demain ! » Après un clin d'œil je sors. Je la laisse toute rouge avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Si seulement elle savait que je fais ça pour que Bonnie me remarque enfin...

**Ici Gossip Girl ! **

**Little Klaus devient Dark Little Klaus ! ****Elle a kidnappé Matt pour l'emmener dans un club branché de N-Y ! Quel crime, depuis quand Matt Forbes a le droit de sortir et s'amuser ? Franchement, applaudissez là ! C'est plus un acte de générosité qu'autre chose ! **

**Carol, ton fils a le droit de vivre lui aussi ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas sortir avec elle, elle est déjà prise par Jeremy Gilbert, le nouveau beau-gosse du lycée. Et oui Stefan, tu as été détrôné ! A quand le tour d'Elena ? **

**Kol, Kol, Kol … Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien de boire autant, parce qu'après, il y a toujours des dossiers ! Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! Alors pour te punir, voici une vidéo de Kol Lockwood faisant un striptease dans un bar de N-Y : **

**On me dit aussi qu'après la disparition de Matt, sa mère Carol serait partie chercher du réconfort dans les bras d'Alaric ! Hohoho mais ce n'est pas bon ça ! Que vont devenir Klaus et Caroline ? Que des embuches on dirait pour ce petit couple ! **

**On me dit aussi que Damon serait enfin sortit de chez lui ! Quoi, enfin ?! Mais qui l'a fait sortir ? Ah... C'est pour sortir acheter de l'alcool, il était en rade... **

**XOXOXO Gossip girl**


End file.
